The Archiver
by Hecseferblade
Summary: When you have information on anything and everything, forces are bound to seek you out to further their cause. However, information comes at a price. Some understand this, others learn this the hard way. Two shot. Cover art borrowed from KegiSpringfield, check out his DeviantArt


**I have been having a bunch of one and two shot stories buzz around in my head for the last couple months, so I decided to write them in hopes that it'll clear up my cluttered mind. This is a RWBY story where Jaune is the world's best info broker. This one has two chapters. If anyone wants to use it and expand on it, let me know, I'd love to follow along and see where you take it.**

 **As always if you are interested in the story I automatically assume you have at least seen some of the series and know what the characters look like.**

"Common Junior, we've done good business together for a while now! What's' a small favor?"

Roman Torchwick asked with a wide smirk, said smirk growing bigger with the long sigh heard from the man behind the bar counter. "Considering the last group of men you hired from me _**never**_ showed up again, I'm seriously inclined to not allow your request for more hired guns." Junior replied in deadpan as he set down a glass and grabbed another to clean. Roman leaned against the counter and flicked the ash off his cigar into the ashtray as he looked at Junior with a raised eyebrow. "Junior you're 'hired guns' aren't exactly the most competent people around. They're cannon fodder at best." A loud crash followed by multiple sounds of glass breaking could be heard from the back room. Loud curses could be heard as Junior pinched the area between his eyes and sighed. "Case and point." Roman stated.

"Let me make a call real quick and we'll see." Junior relented as he took out his scroll. Looking to the side Roman winked at the two guards. "Ladies" Militia and Melanie scoff and roll their eyes as they move further down the bar. Shrugging, Roman looked to Junior as he hung up his call. "There are 20 skilled mercs available for double the usual fee." he stated.

" _ **Double?!**_ You've got to be kidding me!" Roman argued.

"Your lucky its not tripled!" Replied Junior as he jabbed his scroll into Roman's chest.

" _Tch,_ fine, have them report to my warehouse tomorrow night, hope these are actually useful and last longer than 3 minutes." He said as he walked away grumbling. Junior shook his head as he sighed and rubbed his head. There was a tap on the counter near him as a young sounding voice rang out. "Strawberry sunrise, no ice, oh! And one of those little umbrellas."

Looking up as one of the bartenders started working on the drink Junior saw a fairly busty teen with long flowing blond hair and purple eyes, taking a quick look at her outfit he saw a tan jacket with the midriff exposing her stomach and a yellow shirt that covered what the jacket couldn't of her bust. An orange scarf around her neck and golden bracelets with black fingerless gloves completed the outfit from what he could see. Narrowing his eyes at the bracelets he could see shotgun shells showing through the cracks. _"A huntress? No, too young, student? What's she doing here?"_

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?" He asked getting her attention.

"Haha, aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" she asked as she put her hand on her hip.

Leaning back and crossing his arms, he narrowed his eyes at the blond. "Okay, so you know who I am, which either means you have a grudge against me or you're looking for something."

The blond sat down on the stool and leaned forward with her elbows on the counter pushing her cleavage up. "People say you know everything. Do you know where i can find her?" she asked with a grin as she pulled up a picture of a woman. Taking a quick glance and the picture he instantly recognized the woman, as well as the danger attached to that particular information. "Unfortunately I've never seen her, even if I did, word on the street is anything related to some woman with long black hair and red eyes thats' given out is detrimental to one's health. So I can't help you Sweetheart." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her, hand inching closer to the bat behind the counter.

She narrowed her eyes at him as her drink was put in front of her. Just as she leaned forward a little more and opened her mouth to say something, a ringtone went off. Both looked at the holo-display as an order came up. Junior stared at the order before he sighed and looked down the bar at the two girls looking at the blond with narrow eyes. "Melanie! Bring the usual." A small smile appeared on Melanie's face as she stepped into the back room while Militia smirked. The blond girl turned her attention back to Junior. "Hey, I'm not done ta-." "Yeah yeah, hold your horses blondie." Interrupted Junior as he watched Melanie saunter out of the door and handed him a silver platter with a crystal glass filled with a tan liquid and a large round ice ball. Next to it sat a black velvet pillow with a cigar with a gold wrapper, a silver lighter, and a cigar cutter sitting on top. Placing the platter in front of the blonde as she looked on curiously he spoke. "Alright blondie, here's the deal, in this business there is highly confidential information that is non accessible to the "common folk", that being said there are very few people who have access to this info." Junior slid the platter closer to the blond. "Take this platter to the guy sitting in the purple booth along the far wall." Standing straight up he grabbed a bottle and walked down the bar to where the two girls were sitting. Watching as he walked away the blond stared down at the platter before looking at the wall of booths, eyes landing on the only booth with a purple theme that seemed half shrouded in shadows.

With a curious hum, she took a sip of her drink before putting it on the platter and walking across the dance floor with it. After navigating the dancers she stood in front of the booth, immediately noticing someone sitting in the booth to one side. A silver suit with black pinstripe lines with a white dress shirt underneath could be seen, hands tented on the table with pure white gloves covering the hands, shadows hid his features from the collar up, only vaguely making out the outline of his head and what she assumed was slicked back hair. Putting on her flirtiest smile she stepped forward and slid the platter close to the person as she took her drink and sat down. "Hey there tall dark and handsome, enjoying the night?" A gloved hand reached out and picked up the glass before bringing it up to the shadows. Laughing awkwardly, she took a small sip of her drink "awkward…."

As the glass was set down the same gloved hand reached out and grabbed the cigar and cutter, after preparing it and lighting it the end lit up as the person took a long drag. "U-ummmm, excuse me?" she asked while shifting uncomfortably. A long stream of smoke blew out from the shadows. Holding the cigar to the side, bright blue eyes appeared in the darkness. She took a breath as the blue eyes seemed to glow and stare right through her into her soul. The unoccupied glove came up into the darkness before coming back down, only it was holding a vanilla folder. Flipping it open the eyes seemed to trail down it's contents for a moment before focusing back on her. Just as she was about to speak again a deep, sultry male voice interrupted her (think Vin Diesel). "Yang Xiao Long, female, nicknamed "The Raging Dragon", currently 17 years old, daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long (father), mother is classified, uncle is Qrow Branwen, raised by Summer Rose (step mother)." Yang's eyes widened with every piece of information being said. "Currently has a younger sister named Ruby Rose, attends Signal Academy, currently a B average student aiming for Beacon Academy. Has adopted a "Brawler" style of fighting and has a set of shotgun gauntlets named Ember Celica to supplement the style. Has a custom built yellow motorcycle named bumblebee. Right handed, pale white skin, stands at a height of 5'8, eye color is lilac, has a semblance that allows her to turn damage into energy. Currently on a personal mission to find her missing mother." Yang's eyes were wide as the man closed the folder and brought it back up to the shadows before resting on the table with the folder missing, as if he never had it in the first place.

Taking a drag from the cigar he looked at Yang as he blew out the smoke. "I know who and where your mother is." If her eyes could get any wider Yang was sure they would have popped out of her skull, she composed herself as best she could and got ready to talk business when he spoke again. "Frankly speaking, the price for that information is far, far more than anything you could hope to scrape together." Finally snapping back to attention yang narrowed her eyes at the man and leaned forward. This was the first solid lead in _**YEARS**_ , there's' no way in hell she was gonna pass this up. "Name your price, if need be i can work the money off no matter how long it takes" she stated with conviction.

The man flicked the ash off onto the cigar and focused his eyes on her. "Your stubborn, I like that. But stubbornness can land you in a whole heap of trouble if your not careful. Normally i wouldn't even tell you the price upfront. However, your mother has been starting to become a thorn in my side lately, that and this is information i could care less about. Only thing keeping me from spreading it is the way its being kept classified." Taking a moment to let the information set, he dropped the bomb. "Your mother paid 8 million Lien to keep this information in the highest form of classification. It'll be 8 million to de-classify, and another 2 million to fork it over, 10 million in total." He slowly took a drag as he watched her mouth drop and eyes widen wider than before. Yang collapsed back into the booth as she let the price sink into her head. _"T-Ten million?! That's more than Id make as a huntress in 30 years! How the hell would i pay that off?!"_

The man lifted the glass and took a long sip considering the offer he was about to make as well as gauge her reaction. "That being said, there is one way I would be willing to hand this over to you without the money." As predicted, she immediately straightened up and paid rapt attention. Reaching up into the shadows he brought a black folder with red borders, a type of folder she instantly recognized from a lesson in school, he set it on the table and slid it across the table to her. Looking down she saw the blood red letters spelling out a name. Looking up at him, he nodded at the folder, taking a breath and steeling herself, she opened the folder. Staring up at her was a picture of a man with slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. "His name is Roman Torchwick, a local so called 'master thief'. Been hitting up dust shops lately. I don't really care what he does to be honest, his operations dont really affect me. What does concern me is that anytime he hires my men, absolutely _**NONE**_ return.

Sure they are a dime a dozen, but ever since he started hiring them it has become harder and harder to recruit more for fear they will end up on one of his "operations". So naturally, curious as to what exactly is going on with my men, I had my most trusted right hand agent infiltrate his operations and has been giving me regular updates. So here's the deal, I want him gone, the longer he operates using my men, the less workers i have, and the more they start to affect MY operations. Get rid of him for me and I give you what you are looking for, I don't care if you kill him, send him to the hospital, run him out of town, or sent to prison, I just want him _**GONE**_." Yang shivered as the air seemed to get colder and his eyes glowed brighter when he finished speaking, she looked down at the folder again and considered her options. On one hand she would be taking on one of the most notorious criminals in vale, on the other hand there was no way she could scrounge up 10 million Lien anytime soon, and putting herself into debt of a criminal was a definite no go. Pretty obvious which option to go with.

"How do i know you'll hold up your end of the deal?" she asked.

A necklace was slid over to her, in the shape of a shining star with a snake coiled around it and an open book underneath it. She stared at it with a raised eyebrow, taking in its features, noting the eyes of the snake seeming to glow. She was broken out of her musings when he spoke, "that is the emblem that my top agents wear, it has various functions but usually acts as a beacon or signal when aura is channeled into it. This signal is tuned directly to me to indicate whatever job i assigned was completed, once iv confirmed the job is complete i can use it to transport the file to you, however its one use only, once the file is sent the necklace turns to dust, if you send the signal and i find you did not in fact complete the job, our deal is void and the necklace turns to dust. Is that acceptable?" Yang nodded her head and looked at the file again, memorizing as much as she could before sliding the file back. She watched as the man picked up the file and lit it on fire with the lighter before setting it on the platter. Grabbing the necklace she stood before asking one last question. "Could i get a name to my temporary employer?"

The man seemingly leaned back into the booth, further into the shadows as he put the cigar out. "I am known as 'the broker', 'the librarian', 'professor', and 'the archiver', you can take your pick." he said as his blue eyes disappeared. Yang nodded before looking at the necklace again and headed to the exit while slipping it around her neck.


End file.
